Not a Dream Anymore
by SlipknotSlave
Summary: Sarah thinks her great adventure was all just a dream. Well she's about to find out it was all definitely real.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Alright, guys. I haven't written on here in forever. Like I'm pretty sure it's been years. But I'm really bored and writing always made me feel better so why not, right? Have fun. .

Chapter 1

"Wait! Look, Sarah...look what I'm offering you. Your _dreams_."

I jolted awake, I guess I'm still having those dreams. Everynight is a new one, yet it's all the same. Same charming man, same bizarre world, same feeling of guilt and love. It's hard to believe it was all a dream. It felt so real, but that's crazy. I must have ate some weird pizza or something before bed that one night.Although, the odd thing is, ever since that one night I keep having those dreams. The dreams I have now are just little pieces of the original dream, but just as vivid.

"Sarah! Get up for school! You're going to be late." yells my stepmother. Sometimes I wish I could just slap her in the face and explain that school just a pointless, waste of time. But then of course she'd go crying to my father saying "Oh, woe is me! She treats me like a wicked stepmother in a fairy story no matter what I say." Then he would attempt a serious talk to with me, but fail miserably of course. These years as a teenager are just one big joke. I want to be, and will, something so much more than just a step-daughter to watch their kid.

I get up and get dressed for school. Maybe today will be worth it. Or at least that's what I tell myself every morning. The lack of motivation I have for this life causes me to pretend there's something to actually wake up for. But I guess anything's possible. After I'm dressed and decent looking, I walk into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast for school. My father is at the table reading the paper next to my stepmother who is feeding Toby.

That's another weird thing, ever since that night of my dream, there's been an unspoken bond between me and that child. I'll just barely look at him and he'll stop crying. But that's probably just a coincidence. "I'm going to leave now. See you guys later." I say over my shoulder as I walk out the front door. I get into my car and head to school. I'm rarely early to school, so by now my teacher has marked me tardy. Even if school starts in 5 minutes. Shows how my reputation is around the school. My first class is Algebra 2. I like that class because no matter what 2+2 will always 4. There's nothing this cruel world can do to change that. As you can tell, I fear change. It makes me uncomfortable and jumpy.

The phone rings at the teachers desk right as I'm stepping in. She walks over to her desk and answers it, then looks up at me and says "She just barely walked in." A few seconds later she hangs up the phone and starts writing on a pass. I walk up to her and she hands it to me saying someone in the office has come to talk to me and to take my stuff because apparently they've called me out of school for the day. At this point all I can think is, 'Great. They're gonna start calling me out of school to babysit that brat?' I grab my stuff and start to walk down to the office. When I get to the door and look in the window, I see this guy standing there that looks oddly familiar. I open the door cautiously, trying to decypher his face and put my finger on where I've seen him before. As I start to walk in, the words "Just love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave," play over in my head as soft as a whisper.

My eyes widen and my heart skips a beat.

It's him, isn't it?

He's the Goblin King.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I couldn't even begin to think of the words, he isn't suppose to be real. Maybe it's just my imagination, but I could swear that's exactly how he looked. His clothes were a little modified, of course. Anyone with a brain wouldn't enter this high school in the clothes I remember him in. He smiles at me as the receptionist says, "You're uncle is here to pick you up for your doctor appointment." At this point I looked at the man and he winked slightly. So I just smiled and nodded. He held out his arm, "Shall we?" I looked into his mysterious eyes and took his arm without knowing why. I just felt this gravitational force pulling me closer and closer. Could he be him? Is this real?

We strolled out the front door in the most casual manner. I couldn't believe I wasn't the slightest bit nervous or frightened. When we got into the parking lot he said, "I suppose you're a tad bit confused." I let out a sigh of relief, "Only a little. Mind explaining?" He laughed, "You honestly don't remember me? I hope that isn't the case." I looked away and thought very hard. 'How can I talk to him without sounding insane?' I thought. We continued walking through the parking lot until we got to his car. I didn't know he'd have such a nice car for never being in 'my world' before. He opened the door for me while shaking his head. "I guess I'll explain on the way." he said. I got in, feeling a little bad for not mentioning I knew exactly who he was in fear if I was wrong he would think I was crazy. He got in and started the car. I had no idea where we were going and I didn't care enough to ask. I felt a feeling of complete happiness and trust around him.

"I know this will sound weird, but we were in love, Sarah." he said. I didn't expect him to be so straight forward with it. "I tried to trap you in my world using your step-brother as bait, but your feeling of guilt and remorse for wishing him away was much stronger than any love I could have imagined being possible. You're a good person, with a greater heart. That's why I've come back to claim you the way I should have in the first place, the right way. Sarah, I realize it may take some time for you to fall in love with me again if you ever will, but I have come to ask your hand in marriage. Come be my queen. Leave this world behind." he said. I found it hard to breathe, I didn't think it would all be out in the open so quick, but I guess it's better than beating around the bush and making it awkward. "Are you alright?" he asked. I inhaled and exhaled a few times, "I'm fine. I just need a few minutes to process this." He continued driving for what seemed like hours, then we stopped. We were at my house. I started to protest, "No! My parents will kill me if they know I left school, let alone with a stranger!" He put his hand on mine, "I took care of it. You forget my abilities. We'll be completely invisible to them."

I found this a little hard to believe, but if they could see us they would have already, so what do I have to lose? We walked up the drive way and into the front door. He lead the way straight to my room. We sat down, him on my bed and me by my desk. "Sarah, would you like me to return your memories? All of them you seem to lack of me and my world?" he asked. I thought I may have remembered everything, but maybe I was wrong. I nodded once slowly.

He got up and handed me a crystal, "I want you to look deeply, soon your eyes will feel heavy. Just give in, and you'll know everything." he said. I held it in my hand, level to my face and looked deeply within. I felt light headed and dizzy, my body felt numb as I started to fall over. He caught me and laid me down on my bed. As my eyes closed slowly, I saw the look on his face. The look of concern. It may have been the light headedness, but the face was familiar for a split second. Then I started to dream, or remember. Which ever you prefer to refer to it as. I saw the world falling down around me...it seemed to have picked up where my dream had left off. I looked at him and said, "I'm so sorry. I love you, but it's my fault he is here. I wish it didn't have to be this way." Then I saw tears fall from his eyes, and from mine as we hugged each other for what would have been the last time.

I hear a voice "_Now...lets go back to where it all began"_ the voice whispered. I went back to the day I called upon the goblins, and he busted through my door. I suddenly felt a burning desire when I looked into his eyes. He was so amazing, and kind. He only took the child because I had asked. He had gone against my wishes in giving the child back only to spend time with me. I understood now what he meant. It was like deleted scenes from a movie, the memories he took away to relieve the pain. My heart ached as I woke up from everything. There had been nights spent under the stars and mornings watching the sunsets. I loved this man and somehow managed to forget about it, and he's back to put the pieces back that were missing. He's here to fix everything, and restore the love and happiness in my life. I sat up and hugged him tightly while tears fell from my eyes. "I'm so sorry...I don't know how I forgot..." I apologized. He sighed, "I made you, to try make it easier." He hugged me tighter as his body shivered, I could tell he was crying too.


End file.
